The present invention relates to a server, client, method, and program for determining whether or not an automaton satisfies context-free grammar.
The invention describes a system for authenticating whether or not a string held by a client is accepted by an automaton held by a server are known. For example, see Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-151757